Unexpected
by x.Cupcakes.x
Summary: Before Ginny leaves to finish her 7th year at Hogwarts and Harry goes off to the ministry to start auror training, they share a special night.  Neither of them are aware of the unexpected consequences that will affect the rest of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys! This is a collaborative fic between me, McFudge, and FlipFlip37. Together we are .X. This is a H/G fic that is told from both Harry and Ginny's perspectives. At least from the beginning, I will be telling Ginny's POV, and FlipFlop37 will be writing Harry's POV. We hope you enjoy this story and would love to hear what you think! Constructive criticism is great, but please no flaming!**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**.X**

Ginny Weasley, for once in her life, did not want to go off to Hogwarts. She normally loved to go to her magical school, but this year was different. There would be no Ron, and more specifically no Harry. Sure, Hermione was going back in order to fully complete her education, but Ron and Harry were going straight into auror training. She and Harry had gotten back together over the summer, and had become inseparable. Ginny was really glad and quite frankly surprised that she and Harry had gotten away with so much that summer. She and Harry were not caught in too many overly compromising positions, and it seemed Mrs. Weasley's radar for trouble was off. Now it would be her first year at Hogwarts without him, and especially after the wonderful times they had spent together over the summer, it would be difficult to go back without him. There were also a whole host of bad memories that had now become associated with Hogwarts, after the battle in May. It was there that she had lost Remus, Tonks, and most importantly Fred. The memories would be hard to deal with, and Ginny didn't know how she would handle it without Harry. At least she would have the ever-studious Hermione to help her.

The whole Weasley clan, along with Harry, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy Lupin were gathered at the Burrow for a celebration and dinner together before Ginny and Hermione set off for Hogwarts and Harry and Ron reported to the ministry to start auror training. The whole lot of them had had a hard summer, filled with grief and mourning. There had been some good times, and the whole family was gradually getting better. Harry and Ginny were together and Ron and Hermione had kind-of sort-of gotten together. You never knew where the two of them stood with each other.

The family sat down for dinner, an honorary place set for Fred, right next to George. After Mrs. Weasley's usual delicious feast, they moved into the garden to have dessert and socialize. Harry and Ginny stayed downstairs for a while but then they politely excused themselves from the family, claiming to be tired. They then headed up to Ginny's bedroom. As they closed the door and cast a silencing charm, Harry and Ginny had no idea what the consequences of the evening would be.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny awoke in her bed, savoring the little time they had together before Ginny headed off to Hogwarts. They were lying together for a bit, before Ginny realized that she was not packed. The two of them jumped up, hurried to throw on clothes then Ginny began to wave her wand wildly, packing as fast as she could. Harry grabbed his things from her room and carried them up to Ron's room where he had been staying. Ginny was luckily able to mostly finish packing and tidying up her room before her mom entered. Any evidence from the previous night's exploits had been removed and luckily it did not appear that her mum had noticed anything awry.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went down to The Burrow's kitchen and prepared breakfast, gathering last minute things from around the house. Ginny glanced suspiciously at Hermione's turtleneck that appeared to be covering something on her neck.

A knowing glance passed between the two friends, and the twinge of red on Hermione's face told Ginny her assumptions were correct. The look that Hermione shot back did tell Ginny that her and Harry's activities had not gone unnoticed either.

Luckily for the two witches, everyone else seemed to be oblivious to their actions. The Burrow was a flurry of activity up until 10:30. At that point everyone grabbed their luggage and congregated in the garden of The Burrow. After dropping Hermione and Ginny off at the train, Harry and Ron, along with Mr. Weasley would apparate to the ministry to report for auror training.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley all apparated and arrived outside King's Cross station. The odd bunch of wizards bobbed through the train stations, two trolleys between them. Harry and Ginny went first, running full speed at the wall, acting like fools. Ron and Hermione followed them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought up the rear. Hermione and Ginny found a compartment on the train with Luna and then exited to say their goodbyes. Ginny said goodbye to her mum dad and brother first, leaving herself with alone time to spend with Harry.

The couple wound through the many young students to find a secluded corner in which to say their goodbye.

They instantly locked lips and shared a drawn out kiss that was tender yet passionate. They broke off to breathe and make sure that they weren't being watched. The coast was clear and Harry turned to Ginny.

"I'm really going to miss you Gin., especially after this summer."

"I know. It'll be hard, but at least I'll have Hermione and you'll have Ron," Ginny replied, fighting all the emotions threatening to spill over.

Harry put his hand to Ginny's cheek, "But Ron isn't you, and I sure hope Hermione isn't like me."

"I know, it'll be hard Harry. I'll really really miss you," Ginny felt a tear spill down her cheek.

The two of them settled into a comfortable embrace and took comfort from the other's presence. They were lost in their own little world until the train's whistle sounded and they had to get up and get Ginny to the train. The two of them emerged from the corner and rejoined Ron and Hermione. Ron hugged Ginny goodbye and Harry hugged Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny boarded the train and she and Hermione weaved through the people towards their compartment, both with heavy hearts.

They met Luna in the compartment and stood face's pressed against the window, waving to Harry and Ron in the window.

As the scarlet train pulled away, Harry and Ron became specks in the distance, until they disappeared. Ginny and Hermione resigned themselves to the next four months without Harry and Ron, and sat down on the plush red seats and caught up on their summers with Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for continuing the story with us. This chapter is written by Flipflop37, and is from Harry's POV. It's the same chapter, same events and everything. Tell us what you think we love to read your comments, even the ones telling us what we did wrong **

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling **

Chapter 1part 2

Harry Potter was going to begin auror training. He was excited that he was finally going to begin a wizard career. The only thing he was truly disappointed about was leaving Ginny behind. She and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Harry knew Ginny loved going to Hogwarts, but this year she didn't seem to have that excitement that she normally does. The night before Hermione and Ginny left for Hogwarts and Harry and Ron left for auror training, the whole Weasly clan, along with Harry, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy gathered for dinner. After dinner they moved into the garden for dessert. Harry stared at Ginny lustfully, _god she was beautiful_. Over the summer Harry and Ginny had gotten back together, and it had been the best summer of his life. He and Ginny had experienced many firsts this summer. And fortunately Mrs. Weasly wasn't being as nosy and cautious this summer, so they had managed to get away with quite a lot this summer. And Harry had feeling that they weren't the only ones in the house taking advantage of Mrs. Weasly's distracted state. He had caught Hermione sneaking out of his and Ron's shared room more than once. When everyone walked out into the garden, Harry walked up to Ginny and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He leaned down a whispered in her ear,

"Do you want to get out of here?" Ginny glanced up and grinned at him. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed up on her tiptoes, and whispered back,

"Now that sounds amazing." She removed her arms from around his neck, and then took his hand leading him inside the Burrow. They kissed their way up the stairs. When they finally reached Ginny's room, carefully slipped behind the door, and cast a silencing charm.

~o0o~

Harry awoke to slow breathing; he looked down to find Ginny Weasly fast asleep, using his chest for a pillow. Harry smiled widely; she was the most amazing person he had ever known, she was sweet, loving, and brave, she didn't need to be taken care of. To Harry she was perfect, there wasn't a thing wrong with her. Ginny strongly disagreed with him, whenever he told her she was perfect she would make a list of everything that was wrong with her. Everything that she listed was something he loved about her. He brushed a piece of her soft beautiful, long auburn hair away from her face. She began to slowly stretch out her body,

"Hi" she said smiling at how casual she sounded. "What time is it?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Harry reached over and grabbed the hand-me down watch that Mrs. Weasly had given him for his seventeenth birthday. The time read 5:15.

"Crap, it's five fifteen. I should go before someone notices I'm here, your mom would not take well to me sleeping in your room." Harry hopped out of the bed, and went in search of his clothes. Ginny grinned, as she sat up wrapping the blanket around herself.

"I'm not so sure it's mum you need to be worried about, I think Ron might be a bigger threat." Harry froze, in the middle of getting redressed.

"That's true, I should get going" he said as he finished buttoning his shirt. He leaned down towards the bed, and gave Ginny a long passionate kiss.

"I Love you" Ginny smiled at the words.

"I love you too."

~o0o~

Harry climbed the stairs to the Ron's Attic bedroom. When he reached Ron's door, he saw something that really should have freaked him out, but didn't surprise him at all.

"Hey Hermione" she froze looking really guilty.

"Hi Harry." And with that she sprinted down the stairs. Harry smiled to himself; He never thought Hermione would be taking a walk of shame.

He opened the door and walked in the see Ron lying on his bed. He raised his eyebrows at Harry,

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry smiled at how hypocritical Ron could be.

"Just saying goodbye to my girlfriend." Ron's face flamed a red so it almost matched his hair, he was beginning to look like a radish.

"What the hell Harry, that's my sister." Harry turned towards his bunk, rolling his eyes at Ron. They went through this every time he came back late from being with Ginny.

"Dear God Ron, we go through this every time, and I'm pretty sure you didn't miss me that much." Ron's face was now red from embarrassment.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Ron looked nervous and embarrassed. Harry barked out a laugh, "I'm talking about you and Hermione, don't deny it, I saw her walk out of here." Ron tried to justify himself, but Harry cut him off.

"Dude I really don't care, but just don't get all self righteous with me, ok"

"Fine"

~o0o~

At 7:00 am. Mrs. Weasly called everyone to breakfast; the gang that was left in the house we're all cranky and tired. Harry and Ron were the first down the stairs. They smiled tiredly at Mrs. Weasly, who was making pancakes.

"I don't understand why you boys should be tired, you both went to bed early!" Harry looked down sheepishly and wordlessly ate his pancakes. Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs looking tired and disappointed. Harry looked over at the girls, and Ginny was making a comment about Hermione's turtleneck, Harry didn't notice anything weird about it, but clearly Ginny did. And it was making Hermione blush furiously. Harry couldn't stop staring at Ginny, now after what they had shared, he wasn't sure he could handle being away from her. He knew that it was going to be hard but they were going to make it work.

~o0o~

As the greatly decreased Weasley clan, approached the barrier between platform 93/4, The girls pushed their own charts. Their boyfriends had been pestering them to let them push the heavy carts. The girls repeatedly told them off, for treating them like helpless, weak women and they just wouldn't have that.

After they had crossed the barrier, Hermione and Ginny looked for an apartment. And they found one that just happened to be with Luna Lovegood. They loaded their trunks, and Ginny pulled Harry into a secluded corner of the platform. She pulled him into a kiss that was filled with passion and desperation. When they finally broke apart Harry put his forehead against hers and breathed

"I'm really going to miss you Gin, especially after this summer."

"I know. It'll be hard, but at least I'll have Hermione and you'll have Ron," Ginny replied, Harry Saw her about to fall apart, and he wanted to comfort her, and now he knew how.

He put his hand to Ginny's cheek, "But Ron isn't you, and I sure hope Hermione isn't like me." He was trying to smile and lighten the mood, and let her know how they weren't the same.

"I know, it'll be hard Harry. I'll really really miss you," Harry saw a tear slip out of Ginny's eye, and roll slowly, tantalizingly down her cheek.

The two of them settled into a comfortable embrace, taking comfort from the other's presence. They were lost in their own little world until the train's whistle sounded and they had to get up and get Ginny to the train. The two of them emerged from the corner and rejoined Ron and Hermione. Ron hugged Ginny goodbye and Harry hugged Hermione. As they embraced in a sibling like gesture Harry whispered in her ear,

"Look out for her for me, please." Hermione pulled away smiling and nodded.

The boys watched as their lovers, Hermione and Ginny boarded the train and they weaved through the people towards their compartment, watching with heavy hearts.

They stood, faces pressed against the window, waving to Harry and Ron in the window

The boys watched as their girlfriends rode away from them, waving to nothing as the Hogwarts express disappeared around the bend. The guys turned to exit the platform, and apparate to their first day of auror training.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of unexpected! I was amazed by all the people who put our story on story alert or favorited it! It was overwhelming. Also shout out to the two people who reviewed! Thanks so much! Here's Ginny's POV, Harry's should be up soon. I hope you enjoy it and I promise it will get more dramatic soon!**

**Thanks**

**McFudge (Part 1 of .X)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and never will Let's get that out of the way, shall we?**

**PS: If you want to check out my profile (McFudge) or FlipFlop37 (The other author of this story) we'd love you to!**

The train ride passed smoothly. Luna and her father had spent the summer looking for a whole host of magical creatures that Ginny was fairly certain did not exist. They enjoyed their conversation, but it was cut short by the train's arrival at the Hogsmeade Station.

They disembarked from the train and got on the carriages headed up to the school. Both Hermione and Ginny were shocked by the appearance of the thestrals as they had never seen them before. They were severely weirded out the whole carriage ride up to the castle, but Luna was attempting to calm them.

They exited the carriages, staring at the thestrals as they exited the carriages and walked up to the castle. Even though Ginny wasn't looking forward to spending the year without Harry, she never failed to be amazed by the sheer magnificence of the castle. She and Hermione entered the castle at the start of term for the last time. They shuffled into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched the sorting with minimal interest. After dinner they headed off their dormitories. Ginny had a hard time falling asleep without Harry. She got up the next morning, exhausted, having not slept much the past night.

Hermione and Ginny got their class schedules after breakfast and settled into their new routine. Along with Hermione, Neville, Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillian and Dean Thomas had returned to Hogwarts to repeat their 7th year. They had simply been mixed into Ginny's year.

Hermione and Ginny had many similar classes and Ginny was very glad of that. Since she had missed everything after Easter break, she was quite behind. Hermione was an excellent tutor, but there was still a lot to catch up on. September passed in a crazy blur and Ginny spent a large amount of time studying late into the night. By the time September ended, she was finally caught up in all of her classes. Quidditch season started in October, and Ginny had been made captain of the Gryffindor team. She was incredibly grateful that she was able to catch up on her school work before then.

The first of October dawned bright and clear and Ginny was itching to take off flying again. She hadn't had much of a chance to fly lately and she couldn't wait to take to the sky again. That morning she and Hermione were running late to breakfast. She had just been feeling so exhausted lately. Ginny figured it was simply because she had been staying up late working on her classes.

They went into the great hall and Ginny went through her day, not really paying attention to her classes. She was itching to get back on the quidditch pitch and fly again. Today she had to run trials and she hoped to put together a top notch team. Ginny would probably be playing chaser, but if she couldn't find a decent seeker she would take the position that Harry had held for the past 6 years.

Finally, her day was over and she went to change into her quidditch robes. They were more snug than usual and her boots had difficulties fitting around her ankles. Ginny shrugged and figured she'd simply grown since the last time she had worn them. She cast a simple engorgement spell to get the boots on and headed down to the pitch.

Ginny was quite early getting to tryouts so she took off and spent some time flying as fast as she could and doing fantastic tricks. She had missed the wonderful rush she got from being on her broom. As she turned another trick she heard cheers and saw a small crowd of people standing on the ground. It looked like she had lost track of time and people had started showing up for trials.

Ginny easily touched down and addressed the people standing before her.

"Alright guys! Thanks for coming to trials! It looks like we have a bit more time so we'll wait a bit, but in the meantime, does everyone here have a broom?"

Some of the younger students did not so Ginny summoned some of the school brooms for the students to use. A few more people trickled in and Ginny went to get started.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to try-outs for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I'm Ginny Weasley and I'll be your captain this year. I hope we can get a great team together and win the house cup! First off, none of you are first years, right?" A few shamefaced first-years giggled and left the pitch and Ginny continued on, "Well with that settled. Why don't you all get on a broom and let me see how you guys can fly."

Ginny hovered in the middle of the pitch and watched as the group of Gryffindors soared around the pitch. Some of the younger students could barely stay above ground. Ginny flew over to those students and helped them get to the ground. She didn't like telling kids they didn't make the team, but she had to have good flyers on her team. Eventually she had weeded out all of the horrid flyers and the people left were pretty good.

"Alright guys. Can I have potential chasers line up by the middle of the pitch, beaters by the stands over there, keepers by the goal hoops and seekers stay here. " All the students moved and when everyone finally found their spot, Ginny started to organize them and they started with tryouts for chaser. Ginny was happy to see that Demelza had returned to tryout. She wanted to play chaser, but she'd be happy as seeker. After seeing to lot of them fly, there were a few clear winners. Demelza definitely was among the best. Ginny also had two satisfactory chasers; Dennis Creevy and a 6th year named Natalie McDonald. Demelza and Dennis would definitely be on the team. Natalie would either be the other chaser or the backup chaser. An added benefit was that the three of them worked well together and seemed to be a good match. It was starting to look more likely that she would be a seeker.

Demelza, Dennis, and Natalie stayed, while the rest of the hopeful chasers returned to the castle. The beater try outs went rather quickly and Ginny was glad to see that no one got hurt, though there were some close calls. Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote once again won the two beater's positions. Ginny was pleased that she had worked with the two of them before and she knew that they worked well together.

By the time keeper try outs rolled around, very few people remained, and it was starting to get late. The keepers were decent, but not up to usual standards. Ginny figured she'd just have to deal with it. Geoffery Hooper ended up getting the position, and finally they moved on to the seeker try outs.

The bunch of kids that tried out was not overly impressive. It took one of them a whole 45 minutes to find the snitch, and the fastest person took 15 minutes without any other distractions. By the time she reached the last person to try out, Ginny had made up her mind. She would be the seeker.

Finally, after nearly 3 hours, they had a team. Ginny sent her new team to bed, warning them of a long hard practice season to come, beginning the next day.

Exhausted and sweaty, Ginny returned to the dormitories. Hermione was working on something by the fireplace and she looked up when Ginny entered. The two girls headed up to their dormitory, and Ginny headed straight for the showers.

She walked out of the shower wrapped in a fluffy towel. As she got dressed, Ginny couldn't help but notice that her belly and chest were a bit bigger than usual and that her usually loose PJs were a bit tighter than normal. Ginny just shoved the thought to the back of her mind, blaming it on the lack of quidditch. She tip-toed into the dormitory, careful not to wake the other girls, curled up under her covers and fell asleep in less than a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, Sorry the update took so long, I had a lot of school work, but schools out now so I should be able to update more often. Thank you guys so much for the support, and the co-author is in the process of writing the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I love you guys, any ideas of critiques would be wonderful! Please review and enjoy.**

**-FlipFlop37**

Chapter 2

Once Harry and Ron had escaped the muggle invested train station, they apparated to the ministry of magic staff entrance (which they remembered from spying on Umbridge). Both of the boys were quiet, which was unlike them. Harry was still depressed about saying good-bye to Ginny, and he was extremely nervous about the auror training. Just because he had defeated Voldemort in June, didn't mean that he was an expert on fighting the dark arts. He honestly didn't know what he was doing half the time. And he had never excelled in the in the classroom, sure he had decent marks, but that's exactly what they were, decent. The trainers would probably expect him to excel at everything. Harry took a deep breath and he and Ron walked through the ministry doors.

~o0o~

Harry was sitting at an oak wood desk in the middle of a long room, with 30 other witches and wizards. There were about 20 witches and 10 wizards, Harry probably knew some of them from Hogwarts, but was too distracted to really focus on any faces. There was a misting of nervous tension over the room. They were taking a written exam for entry into auror training. The exam tested basic defense skills and knowledge that were necessary to complete and succeed in auror training. The fact that he and Ron had skipped their seventh year of Hogwarts was going to work against them. Sure they had been working against dark magic, but they missed a lot of magical theory.

However Harry felt pretty confident taking the exam. Hermione had taught him a lot of the necessary magic on the journey for the horcruxes. The unforgivable curses, confundment, muggle repelling, and memory charms were all tested. Harry smirked to himself, when he came to a question that Hermione had performed, 'honestly don't you to read'. The written was really short only about seventy-five questions, because practical magic was far more important in this field. This made Harry take a relaxing breath, he was much better at putting magic to work in practical situations.

The examiners were aurors, which had either been injured or were old to be out in the field, but not ready to retire. There were 5 rooms for the practical exam, and they took the applicants, one at a time. When Harry's name was called he stood shakily and walked to the door. As Harry stepped over the threshold and the room before him took him completely by surprise.

The room was a graveyard; it looked exactly like the graveyard in Godrick's Hollow, and Harry had to resist the urge to go and look for his parent's grave. But he stayed where he was, he knew that some challenge was coming and the room was designed specifically to be a distraction. A silhouette of a man appeared, Harry waited for the man to make a strike, but he didn't. After about a minute, harry decided to take the offensive and fired a leg-locker curse. The auror easily deflected it, but Harry had immediately fired a stunning spell, and the examiner went down. Harry felt very proud of himself, and he moved further through the obstacle course.

~o0o~

Harry had made it through most of the challenges with ease, but now he was approaching the final challenge, and harry knew from experience that the last trial was always the most difficult. He approached the darkness that covered the last part of the course, and his skin turned to ice; dementors. Harry raised his wand and prepared to cast his patronus, thinking of his first kiss with Ginny, the memory filled him to brim with happiness, as the ghostly silver stag appeared. Just as he was about to congratulate himself, another figure appeared. Harry kept his wand at the ready, as he crept closer to the new test and what he saw caused his heart to stop.

Ginny Weasley lay dead before him.

"No" Harry managed to croak out. The patronus faded away, leaving behind the cold and hopelessness. He dropped to his knees, and held her limp body in his arms, the love of his life cold and empty. This was his worst nightmare, his greatest fear. Greatest fear. Suddenly the truth fit itself into Harry's mind. This wasn't Ginny; it was simply a boggart pretending to be Ginny. He instantly rose to his feet and cried

"Ridikkulus" and the boggart became a white ferret, exactly, like the one Malfoy became in his fourth year. Harry felt a smile slowly trace his face at the memory, allowing the memory of the laughter fill his thoughts and he cast another Patronus. This time nothing got in his way, and he continued to the end of the corridor. He exited the area, and the auror at the exit looked shocked, Harry wasn't completely sure why, until he glanced at the clock and noticed he had only enter the course fifteen minutes ago. Harry shrugged and walked over to where he had left his things, ignoring the stares of the fellow applicants. Harry had become used to people constantly staring at the lightning scar, and he knew it would only get worse after the war. He just became used to his fame, but didn't enjoy it. The only thing that truly mattered to him was that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny still treated him like Harry, not 'the boy who lived' or 'the chosen one'; just Harry.

~o0o~

Harry apparated to the front step of number twelve Grimmauld Place, and opened the door. The Order had removed the extra defenses at the house so he was able to just walk in. He hung his cloak above the old gorilla leg stand and descended into the basement kitchen. Kreacher just finished cooking dinner. It made Harry a little uncomfortable to constantly have someone waiting on him, but when he brought up freeing him, the house elf immediately began punishing himself. So Harry just learned to adjust. Kreacher placed the plate in front of him. Ron had offered Harry dinner at his house, but Harry didn't want to go over the Burrow without Ginny. He wasn't in the mood to explain exactly how his interview went.

Once Harry had finished his dinner he climbed the stairs up to Sirius's room. Harry had now claimed it as his own. The room was still exactly the same as when Harry had first visited it. The same Griffyndor hangings coving the silver walls and the pictures that made Harry smile. He had pinned the picture of him and his father next to the photo of the marauders. He climbed into the red and gold bedand slipped into Ginny Weasley filled dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here you go, the next installment of Unexpected! We'll finally get the plot rolling here and get some intrigue. I'm really sorry about the late update, but life kinda got in the way. I'm out of school and have lots of time to write now and I'll do my best! I would adore to hear what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and favorite/subscribed to this story**!

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**McFudge (Part one of .X)**

**If anyone's interested, I have an account on this site under McFudge and I write NCIS and Harry Potter and I would love for you to check it out!**

One October morning, Ginny suddenly awoke, feeling nauseous. She bolted out of her bed and into the bathroom, vaguely recognizing the fact that Hermione was at one of the sinks.

Hermione followed her into the stall and found Ginny throwing up last night's dinner over one of the toilets. Ginny felt her hand rubbing her back, and had her hair pulled out of her face. Eventually Ginny sat up and Hermione conjured her a potion to rinse out her mouth.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing," Hermione asked her friend, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't think so Hermione. I know this sounds weird, but I feel loads better now." Ginny didn't want to go to the hospital wing. She hated those beds, they made her feel weak and helpless. She also couldn't help but flash back to the time she spent in the hospital wing after being possessed by Voldemort.

"Gin, you just threw up. Obviously something's wrong."

"Hermione, I can't go to the hospital wing." There was obviously distress in Ginny's tone, and Hermione decided to drop the idea of the hospital wing and instead focus on why Ginny was sick.

"Alrite Gin, why are you're sick?"

"I don't know Hermione, I've been stressed from trying to catch up on a semester of stuff and keep up with classes at the same time, I guess that's why I've been so tired. This is the first time I've thrown up, but the smell of Parvati's perfume did make me nauseous the other day."

"Do you think it's just PMS or something?" Hermione asked, trying to rationalize Ginny's symptoms, trying to ignore the small inkling in the back of her head that reminded her of the other distinct possibility to explain Ginny's situation.

"I don't think so… I mean I've never had this happen before…" Ginny trailed off, and she started to count off days in her head. She looked like she had just seen a basilisk.

"Ginny…?" Hermione asked impatiently, worry lacing her voice.

In a quiet voice that did not match her usual personality, Ginny whispered, "Hermione, I'm late. I'm really late," Ginny could not believe it. This couldn't be happening to her.

"Could you be…?" Hermione asked, though the look on Ginny's face told her it was a very distinct possibility.

"It could just be stress. Don't freak out yet. I'll give you a calming drought to get through the day and I'll work on getting a potion to confirm suspicions. We'll make sure we know for sure before freaking out too much." Ginny could tell that Hermione was trying to soothe the worry building in her mind, but she couldn't say that it was working. At all.

Ginny got up, much like a zombie, and went through the motions of getting ready for her day. Her mind was reeling to the point where she couldn't process what was probably happening to her. At some point Hermione returned with the calming drought and Ginny took it robotically.

The effects of the potion were immediately visible. Ginny's whole stature relaxed and color returned to her face. Ginny's mind was still swirling, but she was able to function.

By the time the two girls were downstairs they had missed breakfast. Luckily Hermione and Ginny had very similar schedules so Hermione was able to keep an eye on her throughout the day. In their first class of the day, Transfiguration, Ginny was pretty sure she didn't comprehend a single word McGonnagal said. Ginny was caught in her head, and she was terrified. No matter how much Hermione tried to convince her to not worry until she knew something for sure, Ginny could not escape the fear that came with the possibility of being pregnant. What would she do? Ginny was not even 17 yet and Harry had just started a career. Ginny knew she loved Harry and that Harry loved her. Most of the family had placed bets on when they would get married. However, they both wanted to start their lives before settling down. Yes, Harry and Ginny both wanted a family, but this was too soon. What would her mum say? Ginny groaned internally, worried about how her mother would react. And her brothers… This was a complete and utter disaster. The bell dragged Ginny out of her head and she saw Hermione looking at her with concern.

Professor McGonnagal was looking at Ginny with puzzlement and concern on her face. The young girl was usually very upbeat and generally paid attention in class. However, McGonnagal knew that everyone had their bad days. If Ms. Weasley was still in the same state tomorrow, then perhaps she would say something.

Ginny's day was sheer torture. She was sure she bombed her potions work and when she was paying any attention to her surroundings, Ginny could tell that her classmates were concerned. She supposed she should be beyond grateful that none of her brothers were still at Hogwarts. Ginny was positive she would not have been able to hide this from them.

Ginny saw worried looks on Hermione's face and she knew that her friend was very concerned for her. She also knew that her friend had a plan.

The last class of the day Ginny had divination while Hermione had arithmancy. She didn't catch a word of what Professor Trelawny was saying the entire class.

Ginny was headed down to dinner when suddenly Hermione rejoined her. She pulled Ginny to the side.

"I think I've figured out a way to find out for sure. Do you want to go now, or eat first?"

Ginny was grateful that she wouldn't have to wonder any longer. No matter the result, it would be better to know than have to worry about the outcome. AS she thought about it, there would be no way that Ginny would be able to stomach dinner.

"Can we go now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and the two girls headed up the main staircase away from the hustle and bustle of the school, now congregated in the great hall. In silence, Hermione led Ginny through the castle until they were standing in front of the Room of Requirement. Hermione walked back and forth three times until the large door appeared.

The two walked in to find a room that was very cozy, with couches and plush rugs, all in soothing tones. There was a bubbling cauldron in one corner with a roll of parchment and a flask next to it.

Hermione led Ginny over to one of the couches and she sat down while Hermione went over to the cauldron and unrolled the parchment and read the information on it.

Pregnancy Potion

If a woman drinks a flask of this potion

It will indicate rather or not she is pregnant

If after consumption, the woman sees a floating +in the air

She is pregnant

If not, she will see a floating -

Sign will fade within a minute

There will be no other ill effects

Hermione grabbed the flask and scooped some of the potion into it. She then returned to Ginny on the couch.

Ginny paid more attention to Hermione as she explained the potion, then she had to anyone ever.

Ginny nodded apprehensively and took the flask from Hermione and downed it as fast as she could.

**AN: Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but the next chapter will be a continuation of Ginny's POV. We won't switch to Harry until the chapter after that. I promise that I will do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Thanks**

**McFudge**


End file.
